


Ends and Beginnings

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 Playoffs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the Canucks playoff run. The beginning of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends and Beginnings

The playoffs were not a time for the faint of heart. They battled hard through the first two periods and the talk in the locker room as they waited for the third period to start was not in the slightest about letting up. They needed to win this and they were coming up on the period that had proved to be the Flames best all season.

Bo’s foot was tapping nervously as the coaches were talking and Kevin put his hand on his teammate’s knee to stop it. He could feel the vibration of the younger man’s muscles through his hand. He quickly took his hand away, he did not need the distraction of Bo’s energy, not until after the game and he needed a release for his own frenetic energy. Bo looked at him and half smiled, almost a smirk, like he knew exactly what Kevin was thinking.

They got the signal to head back out onto the ice and everyone was eager to get back out.

The third period saw everything fall apart; their lead dissolving into a three goal loss. The only good news of the night was that Burr was well enough to fly home with them.

“Anyone want to grab a drink?” Vey asked half-heartedly as they were leaving the airport.

“You still want to come over?” Bo asked quietly as the rest of the guys turned down the offer of drinks.

Kevin hesitated. They had kept their relationship strictly fun, he wasn’t sure what getting together after their loss would be. But… he nodded.

“Cool,” Bo said smiling.


End file.
